In recent years, several surveys have indicated an alarming increase in adolescent alcohol abuse. The primary objective of the proposed research program is intended to relate to the possible consequences of ethanol (ETOH) consumption during pregnancy, or by adolescents with regard to the central regulation of the endocrine system before and during puberty. Using female rats, both in vivo and in vitro techniques will be used to ascertain whether ETOH administered during prenatal, late juvenile and peripubertal periods will alter the secretion of various hypothalamic, pituitary and ovarian hormones known to be important in the chain of events leading to the normal onset of puberty. Hypothalamic hormones to be analyzed in this study by RIA are luteinizing hormone releasing hormone (LHRH), substance P (SP), growth hormone releasing hormone (GHRH) and somatostatin (SRIF). The neurotransmitters NE and DE will also be analyzed using HPLC. The pituitary hormones which will be measured in serum will consist of luteinizing hormone (LH), follicle stimulating hormone (FSH), prolactin (Prl) and growth hormone (GH). Also, the ovarian steroid estradiol (E2) will be measured. In vitro studies will be used to investigate the mechanism of action by which ETOH affects LHRH, GHRH and SRIF release in the peripubertal animal. These studies are designed to determine the effects of ETOH alone or in combination with norepinephrine (NE), dopamine (DA), prostaglandin E2 (PGE2) or substance P (SP) on the release of these peptides from isolated ME and blocks of preoptic area-medial basal hypothalamus (POA-MBH). Thus, it will be possible to determine a detailed profile of the effects of ETOH for each of the hormones known to be predominantly involved in controlling the onset of puberty and subsequent sexual maturation.